norse_world_of_rick_riordanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Birdqueen102
Hi Birdqueen, tomorrow we will have a meeting (a live chat) at 02:00 utc time, since all of us are from different parts of the world? It's to discuss the stuff that needs to be changed in the wiki. That would be 10:00 pacific summer time right? I am in school then, so I can't make it(unless I converted wrong) You really sound like a professional user. HAHAHAHA! Yeah, okay, sorry I forgot. I was kinda in a rush when I sent the message since my teacher was like walking in and stuff. By the way, I think we have the same time zone. You said 10:00am, and that you're in school. Yeah I'm in school as well. Which country are you from? Asia? Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 02:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC) DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Guys, I have some bad news, I MIGHT not be able to make it for the meeting because I might have something on. So if I'm not there, just continue. Thanks. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 23:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, 24:30 utc time. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 00:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) My messages keep getting stuck in the welcome template. -.- Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 00:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- HAHAHAHAHA. I hope this works and doesn't get displayed in the welcome template. please go on live chat. It's 24:30 utc. The meeting has begun Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, as of now, let's just limit the number of admins to 6, including me. That means to say that we can only have two more. People who want special user rights have to then sign up for chat mod or rollback. I don't want the wiki to turn into a site whereby people just sign up for the sake of becoming an admin. Thanks. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 10:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) And getting back to the b-crat matters, you three awesome people are reflected as bureaucrats in the user right management. I think wiki just needs time to process it, cuz once I add you all, I've got no more control, wiki does. You can go check it out at User rights management, but then please DONT edit it or change anything, cuz I will get spammed. It happened to me just now lol. Thank you thank you. *bows and leaves the stage* Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 15:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) (WHAT DID THE FOX SAY?) Vote please lol . SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 22:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, they can... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We're getting pretty well known. Check out the pic I posted on Dany's wall. Yay! :D Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 10:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Just go to this link:http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Athletiger/Signature_Coding_Signup . You'll get it done in no time :D Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) WHAT DID THE FOX SAY? HEEEHEEEHEEEHEE Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm being random lol Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, Dany, you and me are all 'daughters' of something. HAHAHAHAHA and yeah no prob Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird, i have some bad news. Could you get on chat when you're available? Thank you! Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 14:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't reply you cuz it was like in the wee hours if the morning where I live and I was sleeping away like a pig.... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 23:24, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird, a lot has happened today on the wiki when you weren't around... That was honestly my purpose for wanting to chat with you... To at least let you know what was gonna happen.. Well cuz.... Everyone can see what's happening on talk pages...will you be free at 0030 utc time. We can chat then...Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 15:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure. Haha I was also really busy these past few days as well. My school had drama fest and so I had to stay back very late every single day until about 10pm for rehearsal. But yeah, the good thing was that we got into encore night (finale) so yaaay! Anyway, today is the last day for me before I end school and then it's the much awaited holidays! :D Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Please, can you get on chat? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:54, November 9, 2013 (UTC) No, maybe it was lag. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, yeah really sorry. I've been very busy with school matters and stuff even though its the holidays for us. Like this week alone was used for interviewing people who wanted to join council and i was asked to go back to school to help... I was heavily involved cuz well... I will explain that to you on chat. And yeah sure. Let's chat when you're available. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 13:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) And I've done that. Yup, changed it! Oh gosh, I'm gonna be very busy tomorrow again... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 14:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yikes sorry, didn't see your message. I just finished church service... I forgot to sign. Was too fast... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) That would be around midnight for me... What time is it where you live? I'll figure out the time difference and then it would be easier. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC) It would be 9.30 am on Tuesday for me. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 04:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Check it out here! Model Users Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 14:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :DD I'm stuck with the Mjolnir Infinite one though.... I have no idea how to align them in the centre.... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 15:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yay thanks! Argh i'm so pissed off, i was stuck with it for half an hour, and the problem lay in the spelling... D: Cuz for us here, we follow the british spelling 'centre', and yeah. But thanks! :) Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 03:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) okay, no problem. :) Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 04:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking of making a new template for our community page to include all the pointers and stuff, so that it'll look even cooler lol. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 11:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you also play Surviving High School? And Sims 3? Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 06:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohh i see. Sorry, i thought you played both games cuz i saw someone on both the games' wiki with a similar avatar as you. Hence i thought so... And it's okay if you can't edit here as often since you're busy in school. Haha all the best. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird, I made you in charge of the rollbacks (rollback rights request) seeing as I always see you reverting bad edits and stuff like that and yeah you're like a boss when doing so :) So in future when we have people requesting for rollback rights, you'll make the decision. Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 04:05, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think the Norse will merge with the CHB wiki. But it's quite possible for the KC to merge... But then again, it's gonna be horribly messy when the merging takes place. There's gonna be so much new things to get used to. And thanks! Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 04:25, November 28, 2013 (UTC) And...uhmm I honestly think that they're still gonna argue about the whole merging thing... The way I see it... Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 04:28, November 28, 2013 (UTC) You could post on the forum again to get them started. Yes, i know what you mean, The forum hasnt been active for two days, so posting something can get them started again. I'll check out the KC wiki and ill get back to you... Is Mr Merchant still active? Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 06:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay yeah.... I think it's best to post again. Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 13:54, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird, thanks for correcting that. I'm on the iPad and the autocorrector is very annoying. :D -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, haha Bird, it's up to you! You're the boss in this field now :D You can check out the message on Dany's talk page that I posted, cuz I'm too lazy to post the same thing here... Haha Iamhisrighteousness~believe right| I am so coming for your spot as #1 on this wiki. You better try and Protect it :P but anyway we've never really chatted, since we're gonna run a wiki together I need to get to know you better so with that said : How's it going? Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 05:41, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Well that's good to hear :D , We'll see about that number one spot lmaoo. You should I've once gotten 1,000 edits within 3 days on the CHB wiki before. I only need 2 more badges to get ahead of you which I'm both close to getting :P . Anyway I'm about to start helping with the vandalism over there , I've edited a couple of times but I've never really undone anything. You've been doing a great job over there xD . Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 00:43, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys I won't be around from tomorrow 0400 UTC time until Friday afternoon. So yup, do make sure everything in the wiki goes well and hopefully we'll get more users and not get into any trouble yay. :) Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 05:41, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey please cast your vote regarding the affiliation between camp Jupiter wiki and our wiki. Thanks Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 05:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, can we have an admin meeting later on at 24:00 Wikia UTC time? Thanks! Iamhisrighteousness~あなたの情報は、だけではあまりにも透明であり 15:56, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I think it's fixed! Omgosh! Yay! Okay no problem. We may or may not have the admin meeting, considering the overwhelming (well not really overwhelming) response of admins not being able to attend. But I'll let you know if we have any decisions Iamhisrighteousness~あなたの情報は、だけではあまりにも透明であり 16:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC) No worries. We have decided not to include fanfiction for now, and that admins and b-crats are given a time period of 4 months to retain their rights. If not they'll have to give up their rights and there will be an admin election. Iamhisrighteousness~あなたの情報は、だけではあまりにも透明であり 02:29, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird, you can create a subpage by having it titled User:YourUsername/Sig '. Afterwards, when going into your preferences, type it in as ' '''. Tada! Hope that helps. Iamhisrighteousness 02:40, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Nice siggie! Iamhisrighteousness 05:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) No prob! I just swam with some indo-pacific bottlenose dolphins a few hours back. It was freaking awesome! They were so friendly! xD Iamhisrighteousness 15:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok Bird, I was just having one of my "not entirely there" moments PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 20:32, January 2, 2014 (UTC) No problem and thanks!! Iamhisrighteousness 01:42, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Bird. Please comeback to the Kane Chronicles Wikia as soon as possible. Bobjoseph123/Barrykeane/Alaistairbrown spammed a lot. And yes, he has 3 accounts.... he must be mental or something. I tried fixing, but I need help. Lee Underwood (talk) 16:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Lee Underwood Hey Bird, I haven't heard from you in a while. How's it been going? :) Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey please comment and vote in the meeting room. Thanks! Iamhisrighteousness 13:47, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I've created a Fanfiction Wiki based off of the Norse World of Rick Riordan series. I would like to request affiliation. Fanfiction Wiki [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~Hunter of the Night.']] 19:06, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I got a shock when i saw that your bureaucrat tag got changed to an administrator tag. I thought you had demoted yourself or something and had to check xD. I think the tag is affected by the Asgardian of the month thing or something. Looking into the problem now. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 04:47, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Asgardian of the Month Sorry for the late message. :D -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 13:59, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ;) -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:00, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Noted with thanks. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 15:06, February 24, 2014 (UTC) OMG THANKS BIRD :D Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 00:22, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Whoops. I was experimenting with CSS to try and customize our top bar. But it failed miserably. So it's like that. Sorry. But it's back to normal now. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 16:46, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh~~ Norse Mythology This is going to be great I like this~ Well, if the Rick Riordan Norse Mythology comes out, I hope I could contribute And i see that DanyYB is here (Not advertising other people or something), so i guess this wiki's gonna be awesome Cheers for Percy Jackson Series, Heroes of Olympus, and Kane Chronicles Eye of Anubis (talk) 03:03, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Eye of Anubis Hey, Bird, I just want to know when did Anubis say he was 10? Also, I think that we should be IDK, maybe kinder when we leave the "we'll need to block you" message (yes, incluiding me). I'll try to make a template. And, I'm not sure If it's still there, but I think we decided that 12 6/12+ could join the wiki (just an advice). ;) -DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 05:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Use the Suspension Template. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 06:32, March 3, 2014 (UTC) The messages on the talk pages are self-explanatory. What do you think we should do, seeing as well... We've all lost our trusts in Dany? Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 23:11, March 5, 2014 (UTC) (GENERAL MESSAGE. WRITTEN IN THE MOST AMABLY FORM I CAN DO) Hey guys, seeing that everybody has lost their trust on me I think I'm just going to demote myself since: 1. The wiki is still small and we're making no progress. Everything will be better without me. 2. It isn't fun or cool to work on a wiki where your work isn't appreciated and everyone's waiting for you to do something wrong. 3. I can't see why it is a "lack of loyalty". There are many other problems that actually aren't solved and no one makes someting. I came to this wiki because I wanted something to do. To have ''friends. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 00:30, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Bird, If you're on, can you change the User Rights for Epic? He's still a chat-mod. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 00:32, April 4, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. Hey, I'm creating a "Closed" Template for the discussions, is the CSS one already finished? DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 00:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat for a while? DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 00:49, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yup. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 01:21, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry for leaving chat. It was kinda late and my mom said that If I didn't go and take a shower, she would take my iPad for a week. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 17:08, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat for 5 minutes? DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 17:31, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bird, can we chat for a while? Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 00:36, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bird. Since I was editing all those goddesses today I do think some should be deleted. PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 19:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I will remember that. PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 19:41, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat please. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 01:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, negotiations with Sayuri went well. She has offered you a beureacrat position on the new wiki and SoN and myself adminship if we agree. All the information of our will be transfered to the new one. All other admin/b-crats must prove they are active and will be offered their same position but on the new wiki. So I will set up a forum thread and anyone who responds within 5 days will be considered active and keep their position. Does this seem fair? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) OK once I hear from SoN I'll put the thread up.[[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:57, September 24, 2014 (UTC) It's up now. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~Peace out.'' 05:12, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bird. I was wondering if you would help me transfer info from our wiki to the new Magnus Chase wiki. 20:48, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ^ Wow that's embarrassing I forgot to log in. I derped again ^ PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 20:50, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bird, could you come to this chat: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 00:36, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Official wiki Which is the official wiki Hey Bird, I was wondering if you could teach me more advanced editing. Maybe formatting and such. I only really know basic editing. --PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 19:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Templates. --PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 18:37, October 19, 2014 (UTC)